


The Peanut Butter Incident

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, baby!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Dean gets into some peanut butter while Garth and Charlie are babysitting him. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peanut Butter Incident

"Okay, Deanie, you be a good boy, okay?" Sam cooed, smiling at Dean, who was just sitting on the floor, holding his stuffed ducky. 

Ruffling Dean’s hair, Sam and Cas kissed their little one goodbye, before leaving to go shopping. Hopefully they left Dean in capable hands…

Later that night, while Garth and Charlie were running Dean’s bath, a few minutes before Cas and Sam were to come home, they saw that the little one wasn’t in the bathroom. “Hey, where’d Dean go?” Charlie asked, looking around the hallway.

Garth turned off the water and looked around. "I don't know, he was right here, a minute ago. Oh no! You don't think he crawled outside or something, do you?" Garth asked, a bit of panic in his voice. 

"Calm down, I'm sure he's here, somewhere. Hey, do you smell peanut butter?" Charlie asks, as she makes her way to the kitchen, Garth following her. 

Once they got to the kitchen, they gasped, but couldn't help smiling at how cute Dean looked, even though he was so messy. "Oh no...Sam and Cas won't like this, Dean." Garth says. 

Dean giggled and made happy eating noises as he happily continued stuffing himself with peanut butter, having gotten it all over himself, and the floor, handprints and globs smeared all over the tile of the kitchen. 

 

Opening the front door of the house, Sam and Cas were busy talking to each other, before heading into the kitchen. Stopping dead in their tracks, they followed the trail of peanut butter to see Dean covered in it.

Garth and Charlie conveniently were going out the door at that time, not wanting to be in the crossfire and get yelled at. “You three have fun!” Charlie called, shutting the front door behind them.

Dean just giggled and looked up at his Daddy, making grabby hands at him, smiling and licking some off of his fingers, letting out a burp, as he couldn’t be happier. 

Sam's jaw dropped. "Oh, Deanie. How did you manage this, buddy? I didn't even think you were able to open the jar. I guess you're a lot smarter and stronger than Daddy thinks, huh?" Sam cooed, picking Dean up and holding him away from him, not wanting to be covered in peanut butter, too. 

bringing him to the bathroom, after taking some pictures. They just couldn’t stay mad at Dean, because he looked so cute and happy.

Dean just giggled the whole way there, glad that he wasn’t the one who had to clean up the mess. Even though he didn’t intend on making such a big mess, in the first place. He just really wanted some peanut butter. 

“How did you even get in it?” Cas asked, getting some shampoo and lathering it into Dean’s hair. “We put it high up, and you can't walk or stand up on your own, yet.” Cas says. 

Dean just smiled at Cas, and played with a toy duck, squirting water at his caretakers and giggling uncontrollably. 

"Okay, mr. giggles, calm down. We've already had enough excitement for one night." Sam cooed. 

Dean squimed a bit when Sam was washing his tummy, and it tickled him. He giggled, splashing in the water. 

"Ticklish, aren't you, baby? Yes, you are! Okay, time to get you out, and dried off." Sam cooed, draining the water and lifting Dean up, so Cas could wrap him in a big, fluffy towel, and dry him off. 

Once Dean was diapered and put to bed, the two men went to clean up the kitchen. 

"We've gotta get some locks for the cabinets, before this happens again." Sam says. 

"Definately." Cas says, smiling.


End file.
